Prove Me Wrong
by TheMusicInside
Summary: A little one-shot that kept coming in my mind. Basically about someone who proved Mae wrong and got away with it. Stupid summary, but give it a go.


**Disclaimer: All I own is Mae. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.:(**

**Prologue**

_Don't get me wrong, I __do__ believe love is possible. I just never believed in what people called _**_1)_**_'love at first sight' or _**_2)_**_'eternal love'. Merely hearing these phrases made me want to vomit. It sounded too sappy and hopeful for my taste._

_I also thought that_**_ 3)_**_ kissing after meeting each other just a few hours was completely ridiculous and so was_**_ 4)_**_ saying 'I love you' when you merely know each other. I mean, come on! It takes more than those words, kisses and a few dates to truly realize you __do__ love someone! Not to mention what it takes to actually say it..._

_But I've got something to admit; some of these things __might__ exist...Particularly_**_ 1)_**_ and _**_3)_**_. Now that I come to think about it, __**2)**__ is also possible-now that I am a vampire. And if I ever say those dreadful three words, I will definitely mean it. Conclusively, all four had happened to me within a couple of months._

_I really hate to say it but, someone had the nerve to prove me wrong and convince me that my views on the particular subject were 'narrow-minded'. I mean, I'm not a scary vampire but people regret it when they tell me I'm not right. I'm just too proud to listen to that, but now that I come to think about it, I should probably stop being like that...Because, after all, it's a residue of my human self..._

_Anyway, enough of that...Just let me recount how __one__ vampire proved me wrong and got away with it..._

**Thursday, June 10, 2010, 10:00 PM**

"Are you certain that you cannot avoid this Carlisle?"Edward asked, his voice full of concern about his 'father'. _I had been trying-without success- all week to avert him from going and now Edward thinks he can do it in just a minute?!_My brother glared at me. _Of course…Mind reading…_

"I wish I could. But we all know that no one can say 'no' to the Volturi."He looked at his watch, then me."Is my suitcase ready Mae?"

I merely nodded and, turning my head a few degrees, I pinned my eyes on the brown suitcase behind me. I grabbed the handle with uncertainty and gave it to him hesitantly. Esme's comforting hand patted my shoulder.

"Keep them safe Edward. You and I both know that this visit isn't just a 'reunion between old friends'. I am sure that Aro will try to extract information about Mae from me, but in case this fails, he'll move on to more 'extreme' measures. A new addition to a coven has always been an interest to them. Such thirst for power…"He concluded bitterly. I frowned.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that no one harms them while you are in Italy."My brother reassured him.

"I know you will, son. I must go now, if I don't want to miss my flight. And I bet the Volturi won't be too happy if I fail to show up."He tried half-heartedly to smile but all we got was a scary grin.

"Be careful, Grandpa."Ten-year-old Nessie said, hugging him. Everyone laughed lightly at the little girl's gesture.

"I will be, Nessie. I promise."He paused for a couple of seconds, the shadow of uneasiness all over his features. So, what do you want me to bring you from Italy?"He asked.

She rubbed her chin with her fingers, like those detectives in the movies and shrugged."Nothing. Just come back."She put her hand inside mine. Emmett let out a sickly sweet 'aww' and Nessie giggled melodically.

"I'll be back by Saturday, little girl! Emmett, could you take me to the airport?"

The muscular, black-haired guy grabbed the suitcase and headed to the garage without saying anything.

He hugged each one separately. When it was my turned, he narrowed his eyes and gently kissed my forehead, pulling me into his arms. As he pulled away, he held my head between his palms and whispered;"While I'm gone, please try not to be alone for a long time. You can do anything, just not on your own. I already told Edward to accompany you when you go to La Push and Bella told Jacob and Seth to keep an eye on you. Please, be careful."

I shook my head in conformity and headed to my bedroom, leaving Nessie with Alice. I could practically feel everyone's stares on my back as I crossed the staircase. _Thank God, I can't cry anymore! _I always had the tendency to become a little too emotional in 'nondescript' situations, such as this one.

I grabbed my copy of 'To kill a mocking bird' and slumped on the black couch. Reading was always a way for me to take my mind off the real world and into a more fictitious one, where I could let go of any troublesome thoughts and relax. It was also way to avoid dealing with my current feelings by getting into the shoes of the characters. Yes, books are a good, relieving comforting company to have.

Just as I began rereading the third chapter, I heard the sound of a car engine switch on, then the sharp sound of tires against asphalt. Suddenly, I felt void and I'm sure that if it were possible, my heart would hurt as if being constricted.

I knew that there was nothing I could do; I couldn't use my illusions to distract the Volturi and protect Carlisle. The only thing I could do was make Carlisle believe he was traveling to Volterra, but bring him back here instead. _I bet he'd be furious if you'd do such a foolish thing._

Now, all I could do was wait.

**Friday, June 11, 2010, 02:37 PM**

"Mae! _Mae_! Carlisle's on the phone! He wants to talk to you too!"Rosalie shouted, distracting me from the book. _What the-Carlisle on the phone? Me?_ Within a second, I was downstairs grabbing the phone off her hand.

"Carlisle? Is that you?"I gasped." How are you? Did you just arrive?" A huge grin appeared on my face when I heard his voice.

"Hello, Mae! I'm good! I actually arrived a few hours ago but I didn't get the chance to contact you until now."

"Why is that?"

"Aro and I had to discuss a few issues and then I had to tidy my clothes and that took a while…Anyway, how are you?"He said_. I wonder what kind of issues..._

"I'm…alright."He didn't respond, he knew I was lying."I really am, Carlisle. Just come back soon."

"I will. Now, could you pass the phone to Alice?"Before I could even shout 'Alice', a small hand grabbed the phone. I rolled my eyes. _Of course…Alice and her visions…_She could be so annoying at times…At least for such a petite girl...

I went to the kitchen to delve into the cupboards and shelves; another disturbing habit I had 'inherited' from my human life, almost two years ago. I could only hope that it would vanish as the years would pass.

"Good morning, Mae? Any plans for today?"I turned and saw Jasper leaning on the hinge of the door.

"Hey, Jazz."I sat on a chair, juggling an apple."I was thinking about going to Port Angeles to get this shirt I had my eyes on. Do you think you could drive me there?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. We're leaving at 18:00."He smiled kindly and left.

Jasper and I had some kind of bond only a few vampires could understand. He was the one who had found me half-dead on the street, after being hit by a drunk driver. _He_ was the one who had changed me. You could say that he's my second father, that's why I changed my last name from Moore to Hale. To the world, I was Mae Nyx Hale, Jasper's and Alice's adopted daughter. Supposedly, they were the only couple that was nice enough to convince me to stay with them.

I spend the remaining hours in my room, listening to the songs I had in my ipod. At 17:00, I put on a sky-blue T-shirt and a pair of white shorts, wore my white ballet shoes and went down to the garage. Jasper was already there.

"Just as I was about to call you."A mischievous smile crept on his lips."Get in."I sat next to him on the front of the car.

I guided him to the shop I had seen the shirt and ten minutes later, we were already on the way to the parking lot.

"Did you have a nice time?"Bella asked us as she saw as walk in.

"Yup!"I smiled and showed the bag."Any news from Carlisle?"

"No. He said he'll give us a call tomorrow. Don't worry, Mae. I'm sure he's okay."She assured me, giving me a quick hug. _I wish I could believe it…_

I checked my watch_. God, it's still 20:05! What am I supposed to do till he calls? Urgh, at least, while I was human, I could go to bed by 21:00! Sometimes it sucks to be a vampire! _I thought frustrated.

"You could always do something…constructive. Like learning Chinese… It could keep you busy for a month or so…"Edward suggested as he descended the stairs.

I huffed, placing my hands on my waist."What have I told about mind privacy, Edward?"I asked frustrated.

"You know it's not up to me, Nyxie."He said lazily.

"Could you at least not speak my thoughts out loud? Someone might hear something I'd prefer to keep private. And quit calling me 'Nyxie'!"I warned him.

He shrugged and mouthed 'whatever'. _Lord, he can be so bloody annoying at times!_"Hey, I heard that!"He yelled.

"I know!"I spat venomously and stormed out of the house, dropping the shopping bag on the floor.

"Mae? What's wrong?"Jasper asked as I walked past him. I didn't answer. Instead, I marched into the woods.

Suddenly, I relaxed. I was so peaceful that-"Jasper! Don't you use your gift on me!"I meant for it to sound angry, but it came out as a plea. I stopped on my tracks and walked towards him slowly.

"Wanna tell me?"He snaked his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward…He read my mind, called me Nyxie and then yelled at me because I thought he could become very annoying!"I said raising my hands, then dropping them in indignation. His effect on my mood was beginning to fade.

"You'll get used to it. You've only been with us for two years…"He kissed the top of my head."You know what? It took me more than a decade to get used to…this. There were quite a few moments that I just wanted to rip his head off."He joked and I smiled."Now, let's go inside and play tennis on the Wii."

"Prepare to lose. Let me just put the shirt in the closet."

"I doubt that! No one is better than me in virtual tennis!"He bragged and we headed indoors together, his arm hanging around my neck.

**Friday, June 11, 2010, 11:13 PM**

_Driiin! Driiiiin! _The familiar sound of our ringing phone echoed in the living room. I stared at Jasper next to me. He had an uneasy look sculpted on his face, the one everyone had when their phone rang at 11:00 PM. _Something's wrong…_Emmett picked up the phone.

"Hello?"He said, panic being noticeable in his voice."What…?Why…But you said…Alright. I'll tell them."He hung up and stood there for a while."It was Carlisle."He whispered."He said he'll tell Edward."

"Tell him what, Emmett?"Alice butted in. She stood by the base of the staircase with Rosalie.

"That Aro requires that we arrive in Volterra by Sunday at 10:00 AM. A 'festivity' will be held that night by the Volturi to honor our reconciliation."He explained bitterly. Everyone gasped but me.

"What 'reconciliation'?"I crossed my arms, knitting my brows together. _I really hate when I'm the only one who doesn't know what everyone else knows!_

"It's about the events that occurred about a year before you joined us."Rose approached me and sat on the couch next to me. I looked at her confused."Remember when we told about our little 'conflict' with the Volturi? When they came to kill Nessie? In the end, when we were proved innocent, Carlisle said that he doubted Aro's 'friendly intentions'. Well, apparently he doesn't anymore and to celebrate that fact, they threw this 'festivity'…"My mouth took the shape of an 'O'.

"Let's look at the bright side of it!"Alice hummed cheerfully."We're going to do some shopping!"My groan was followed by the giggles of my brothers."We'll get our gowns _and_ tuxedos tomorrow!"Her statement was followed by sheer silence. _Now the boys will get to suffer as well! _I said to myself, glad to see them ready to pass out. Apparently, the thought was accompanied by a devilish grin, because Jasper hit me on the back of my head and smiled cherubically as I turned to shot him with a murderous look.

"Stop it! Both of you!"Esme ordered, coming out of the kitchen."Tomorrow, we are ALL going shopping. Be in front of the garage by 11:00 AM. Emmett, we are using your car to go to Port Angeles. Make sure to fill it with gas. Now, boys, go to your rooms and pack a shirt and a pair of pants. Girls, you should all take a 'decent' dress; not too short, not too revealing, not too casual."She added."We won't be staying there for a long time."

As if we were some kind of a robot, we all headed to our bedrooms. I grabbed my cream dress from my closet and shoved it into a small, grey backpack along with a pair of black ballet shoes. Searching through my hair accessories, found the perfect hair-band for my outfit and tossed it into the backpack. Last but not least, put my ipod, a small sketch block, a pencil and an eraser in the front pocket to keep myself busy through the nearly-twelve-hour flight we had ahead of us.

I sat on the couch. _Now that I'm done…What should I do?_ I looked around my bedroom. There was nothing interesting enough to keep me preoccupied for long, so I resorted to the only solution I had left; my books. I treaded on the black leather of the couch to look for the book I had in mind. Ten minutes later, I found it and jumped on the wooden floor. Just as I was about to start reading, I heard a knock on the door and opened it ajar. It was Rosalie.

"Hey Mae."She greeted me."Um, Esme said you should call Edward and tell him to meet us at the airport entrance at 8:00 PM. Tell him that we've booked the tickets for them as well."I nodded begrudgingly and closed the door behind me.

_Great! Now I have to __call__ him! Just great!_ Nevertheless, I grabbed my cell and dialed his number. He answered almost immediately. I started walking back and forth in the room.

"Mae? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. Esme said she has booked everyone's tickets, including yours. She also said that you should be at the airport entrance by 8:00 PM."

"Alright."He paused."What about the gowns?"

"Oh, right. Esme, Alice, Rose and I are going shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow at 11:00 AM. Tell Bella to join. And don't forget to say to her to bring a semi-formal dress for Monday."

"I will. So, um, is that all?"He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye…"

_Phew! That was…um, close? Oh, Lord…_ I thought, scratching my head. I glanced at the book that was still on the couch. _Yeah, that's a good idea…_

**Saturday, June 12, 2010, 10:50 AM **

The hours passed more quickly than I hoped. The whole 'reconciliation' thing kept bugging me all night long, making me restless. _They definitely know that I joined the Cullens. Question is; Do they know about my gift?_

I didn't manage to finish the thought as Alice invited herself in my room. She looked at me and frowned. I was still in my pajamas."Why aren't you dressed yet? Bella's just arrived and we are ready to go!"

"Alright, alright."I dropped the book next to me and within two seconds, I was dressed into a light-yellow shirt and a green ruffled skirt. On my way downstairs, I grabbed my flowery-patterned converse and my cell. I headed to the garage, as arranged, to see the car outside and my family ready to go.

"Look who I have brought!"Alice shouted as she pushed me from behind."Okay, we're all here, aren't we?"She asked in excitement. No one seemed to share the same feelings with her, though, as they responded by either nodding or mumbling 'yeah'."So, let's get in the car! The shops won't be open forever!"

One hour and two arguments later, we were in the parking lot. The guys would shop on their own and take Nessie as well. We arranged to meet in front of the city hall at 2:00 PM.

After we split up, Alice guided us to some of 'the town's most noted shops', where we would 'definitely find what we're looking for'. _I hope she's right…I don't think I have the patience to visit many stores…_

Rose was the one to find a dress faster than any of us. During our 'tour' in the first shop, she spotted a floor-length, cream gown embroidered with purple-ish designs. She looked divine in it and she knew it, so she bought it without a second thought. A store later, Esme and Alice bought their dresses. Esme's light-grey gown looked astonishing on her and Alice's knee-length, ruffled dress made her really look like a pixie.

Luckily, for me, Bella and I agreed to find a dress in the next shop. She didn't try hard to find hers; her eyes fell on a mermaid-shaped gown in a striking shade of green that suited her perfectly.

"You are the only one who hasn't found a dress, Mae!"Rose complained, looking bored out of her mind. Esme glared at her and folded her arms.

"Don't worry, Rosalie! I'm sure we'll find something for her here!"Alice said cheerfully."Now, let's go dress-hunting!"It took me nearly thirty minutes to find the one. I grabbed a light-blue gown and showed it to Alice."You should definitely _buy_ this one! It matches your…aura! Hey, Rose! Guess what?"She shouted and left to find our sister.

After we paid for the dress, Bella called Emmett to tell him that we were done. I was furious to hear that they were done hours ago and now they were strolling around the place. They picked us up from the shop and we drove back to Forks.

**Saturday, June 12, 2010, 07:56 PM**

"Aunt Alice!"Nessie shouted and run towards us. Bella and Edward were just a few feet away.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you ready to go on a trip?"The little girl's eyes were practically glowing as she shook her head in agreement. A huge grin had climbed on her lips. We greeted the couple and headed inside. We boarded on the plane at 10:00 PM and Nessie fell asleep in my lap crinkling my light-pink shirt.

"Could you make her think that she's at the carousel at the amusement park?"Esme asked me. I looked at her, my eyes wide open. Normally, I was forbidden to use my gift on anyone."Bella says it's fine if you do it just for now."She continued, as if reading my thoughts. I nodded and looked at the girl in my arms.

I visualized an amusement park I had visited with my parents when I was nine. There was a Haunted House in the middle and a carousel right behind. A skating rink was near a few stalls filled with food and candy and at the entrance, a clown and a fairy were giving balloons to the children. The air was filled with laughter and music, the children were smiling and a festive mood was around the place.

Nessie seemed to be happy. Bella mouthed a 'thank you' and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. _Good job!_

"You should be careful there, Mae."Jasper warned me."Don't use your gift if you don't wish to be discovered. Because after they know about you, there is no turning back. They'll try everything-anything-to get you to join the Guard. Do not fight unless necessary and only make use of your physical strength. Above all, don't challenge the twins, Alec and Jane. They might seem angelic and innocent but they're the Volturi's strongest weapons. You don't want to mess with them, trust me."He concluded. Something in his tone was ominous.

Nevertheless, I decided to take his advice. I didn't want to push my luck, after all.

**Sunday, June 13, 2010, 09:20 AM**

"Stop whining, Nessie! We'll be at the castle in half an hour!"Alice said in frustration as we exited the airport of Volterra. The girl, being half human, was tired after our nearly twelve-hour-flight as she didn't have endless stamina like us. Emmett signaled a cab to stop and loaded the suitcase in the boot lid.

By 10:00 AM, we were standing in front of the huge entrance of the castle. Out of nowhere, the gates opened and a tall, brown-haired vampire appeared.

"Hello Edward. It's good to see you and your family again."He said indifferently.

"Hello Demetri."Was all my brother said.

"Please, follow me."He disappeared in the shadows. He drove us through dark hallways to a large hall, naturally lighted by the sunrays penetrating the glass ceiling. There were five doors on the stone wall that led to five bedrooms, according to Demetri.

"There is a king sized bed in each so, a pair of two will be staying in each one. The pairs are up to you. Keep in mind that you should be at the main hall by 9:00 PM, wearing gowns and tuxedos."

"Thank you."Jasper said."Now, I'll be with Alice."He added when the vampire left."Guess it will be; Emmett with Rose, Bella and Edward, Carlisle with Esme and Mae with Nessie…"He looked at us.

"It's fine by me."Rose commented.

"Yeah, it's okay."Bella uttered, clasping her husband's hand to lull him. As a father, he wanted to be certain that his child would be safe and, preferably, with him.

"Don't worry, brother. Nessie will be okay with me."I assured him. His features soften as he saw his daughter smile at him, a silent way for her to tell him that she would be fine."We'll take this one."I continued, pointing at the door. Now, let's go and see it, shall we Nessie?"My niece nodded and waltzed to the door, only to stop upon opening it.

"It's very beautiful! Mae, come and see!"She shouted, signaling me to go near her. I looked through the slightly open door and the view before me left me speechless. Everything inside was golden and white and an exquisite chandelier was hanging from the beautifully ornate ceiling."This is _ours_! Yay!"She run inside, climbed on the bed and started jumping on it as if it were a trampoline. _Perhaps this 'trip' won't suck a lot after all…_I thought, closing the door behind me.

**Sunday, June 13, 2010, 12:20 AM**

_Edward! Nessie wants to go for a walk around the city! _I thought, hoping that my brother's pesky gift would be proven to be useful for once. Just as I opened the door to shout his name, I saw him standing before me.

"Hey Dad! Can we-"

"Go for a walk? Of course, sweetie! Mummy is waiting for us at the entrance."He grabbed her little hand and the duo left. I smiled inwardly. _Nessie is one lucky little girl! She's got a loving family, two wolf packs to protect her and many, many decades to spend with them! Well, perhaps the last one shouldn't be on the list, but whatever… _

I scanned the room, in search of a recreation activity. I glanced at the TV screen on the wall across the bed. Dawdling in front of a screen didn't seem like a good choice, so I decided to resort to my all-time-favorite option-books. _This castle __must__ have a library, right? Problem is that I have no idea where to find it…_ That could only mean that I would have to _ask_ for directions and I really hated when I had to do it, even as a human.

Without putting a lot of thought into it, I left the room and walked towards the only hallway. After taking several turns into dim corridors, I was beginning to think I was lost. My sense of orientation had never been good. As I considered giving up and think 'help' in order for Edward to hear me, I saw Demetri."Hey-y-y! Demetri-i-i!"I yelled spontaneously. My voice echoed on the stone walls.

He stopped walking and turned to look at the person who had called him. As he laid his bloody-red eyes on me, it felt like the temperature in the corridor had dropped to -30 degrees."Did you want something?"He asked hoarsely.

I froze, suddenly, my mind stopped working."I-Could you tell me where the library is?"I queried, my voice seriously lacking of determination.

"Second floor, third door on your right. There's a staircase on the next turn."Before I could mumble 'thank you', he was gone, as if engulfed by the shadows.

Hesitantly, I followed his instructions and, soon, I was standing in front of a crossroad. _Third door…On the right…One…Two…_My eyes stopped on a wooden door with glass on the upper side, which was open ajar. I gasped in awe as I peeked through the crack to see that Heaven had descended on Earth.

I stood there to admire the majestic room. Dozens of bookshelves were arranged one on top of the other and each one contained at least thirty books. I pushed the door further, stunned by the view. A few lavish armchairs and end-tables were scattered on the far end of the room. Taking a step inside, I felt like I was presented with the knowledge humans had gathered as the centuries succeeded one another, like I was truly blessed. _I'm sure that THAT'S how Neil Armstrong felt when he set his foot on the moon…_

"Come in."A male voice urged me and I heard footsteps approaching me. A guy around my age, probably 18, appeared behind a bookshelf and stopped a couple of feet away from me. Out of surprise, I took a small step back."Don't be afraid. I don't bite."He teased me and the ends of his lips rose a little. I hissed, rolling my eyes. _Asshole!_

"What's your name?"He asked.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers."I said stubbornly."Do you have a book named 'Light in August'?"

"That's a strange name. It's nice to meet you, my-mother-told-me-not-to-talk-to-strangers."He mocked me, obviously choosing to ignore the question."And I am no stranger. In fact, _I_ know your name is Mae Nyx. It's beautiful. I take that you are from Greece? Or, perhaps your parents were fond of Greek names. Because 'Nyx' means 'Night' in both ancient and modern Greek."I shook my head, frustrated. In fact, it was a little bit of both; my mom, Penelope, was from a village in Crete and my father was teaching Ancient Greek at the University of Reading. Not that I was going to tell him.

Completely ignoring the guy, I marched towards the furniture on the back of the room. He seemed to be rather amused by my childish reaction to his words as a light giggle escaped his mouth. As I walked next to him, I noticed that he wasn't as tall as Demetri, just a few inches taller than my 5"6. The front tips of his chocolate brown hair were spiked upwards and his pouted lips now formed a tight line. Under different circumstances, I _might_ have considered him to be _slightly_ handsome.

-_**Liar much?**__ –Oh, shut up!-__**Why? Can't handle the truth?**__ –What truth? –__**That you think he **__**is**__** handsome, even now… **__- I certainly do not… -__**Yeah, keep telling that to yourself…You might as well believe it eventually…Just know that you can't **__**anything**__** hide from your subconscious…Meaning me.**__ –__Shut up! Both of you!_ Immediately, the two voices hushed.

Mentally shaking my head, I climbed the stairs to the level of the bookshelves and started checking the book titles; Romeo and Juliette, the Phantom of the Opera, Manifesto of the Communist Party, the Origin of Species and so many others! Each one was inviting me-tempting me-to read it, to feel its pages under my fingers…After much contemplation, I abutted at 'La Reine Margaux', which chronicles the life of Queen Margot, the first wife of Henry IV of France. I sat comfortably on an armchair next to a large window decorated with stained-glass in the form of flowers.

I was so engrossed in the book that I failed to notice that the guy was standing patiently in front of me. Without taking my eyes off the page, I crossed my legs and started braiding a flock of my hair. I frowned. The spoilt child inside me had just taken over and it didn't like to be distracted, much less show it. _If he's asking for a war, __that's__ what he shall get._

He sat across me, not giving up on staring, which, ten minutes later, started making me extremely uncomfortable. However, I refused to yield to his teasing, as I took it personally. I rose to my feet and placed the book back to the appropriate shelf, only a couple of feet away from him. As I was busy looking for another novel to read, he walked past me, shoving me with his shoulder.

*"Άχρηστε, ενοχλητικέ και εγωκεντρικέ _βλάκα_!"I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Με πληγώνεις με τα λόγια σου, το ξέρεις;"He replied melodramatically, placing his hand above the spot where his non-existent heart was supposed to be. I was speechless.

"Μιλάς Ελληνικά?"I asked in my mother language, glaring at him suspiciously_. He could easily be messing with me right now…Perhaps he has the same gift as me…_

A smirk appeared on his face."Κάπως πρέπει να γεμίζω και 'γώ το χρόνο μου, δε νομίζεις? Πώς νομίζεις ότι πέρασα τόσους αιώνες?"He said sarcastically, as if stating the obvious. _He is __really__ starting to piss me off._

I quickly thought of a witty comeback."Εκνευρίζοντας άλλους μέχρι θανάτου, ίσως; Λέω τώρα εγώ…"I mocked him. He didn't say anything, just half-smiled darkly and small dimples appeared. He looked creepy, like those guys who ambush college girls in dark alleys to rob them. _That's it! I'm out of here!_ I thought and stormed towards the entrance.

Just as I was about to touch the round knob, I heard him say;"Are you going to run now. Like a coward?"_Lord, I can't believe it! He actually thinks I'm going to buy all that come-and-face-me-if-you-aren't-a-chicken crap! Well, he's not going to have __his__ way!_

I heard his shoes on the floor as he approached and stopped merely inches behind me. _Too close…_His palm touched my back. _Too intimate... _His breath tickled my neck. I lost my mind. Taking a sharp breath, I shut my eyelids. I felt like I was suffocating. _Too…much…_My hand fell on the knob.

"You _really_ think you'll get me to actually fall for that?"My voice was trembling. I cursed myself for not hiding my discomfort. _This is __not__ the right moment to be weak!_ Quickly, I regained my continence."Well, think again."I spat and within a second, I was on the other side of the door. I leaned on the door, knowing that he could see me through the glass. At that moment, I couldn't care less.

I stumbled and gathering all the mental strength I had left, I returned to my room. A note was on the dresser across the bed. I took it hesitantly and unfolded it.

_Please, be at the main hall by 15:00._

I scowled and reread the note."Wear the dress you brought from home."Rose said from the doorstep. _Great! Now, I forget to close the door! Well done, Mae!_

"Oh. Okay, thanks for telling me, Rosalie. I'd probably appear wearing these shorts had you not told me."I giggled. She merely smiled and closed the door, leaving me alone. I checked my cell. _Good. An hour to go._

I decided I was best for me to watch some TV. After a stupid reality show, I turned it off, disgusted by how some people were willing to 'sell' their lives for the sake of money and fame. Taking the dress out of the closet, I put it before me to settle on a matching hairstyle. _Yeah, a ponytail should be just fine. _I thought and tossed it on the bed.

As I reached to remove my T-shirt, Nessie waltzed inside singing."Hi, Aunt Mae!"She greeted me. I grinned in response. She noticed the dress on the bed and her little hand caressed the lace."It's very beautiful! You'll look like a fairy in it!"

"Thank you, sweetie!"I said, hugging her. That girl, she always managed to put a smile on my face_. Can a little girl be more adorable?_ I wondered."Now, let's get dressed, shall we?"She nodded sheepishly.

I was putting my shoes on when Jasper knocked the door."Are you ready, ladies?"

"Yup!"She squeaked.

"Let's go then. After you, miss."He said, bowing a little, as I followed Nessie.

The others were already gathered and Demetri was talking to Edward. He lifted his eyes and saw the three of us."I see we're all here, now. Please, follow me." After a five minute walk, he led us to some kind of reception. There was a woman behind a heavy, mahogany desk-a human woman."Gianna."Our guide acknowledged her as she titled her head.

We were signaled to stop in front of a large, metal door. Demetri knocked and the door leaves slowly opened, revealing a thrifty interior. The only furniture were three throne-like chairs on the back of the room, three vampires sitting on them. Carlisle was standing on the right of the chairs and at the corresponding spot on the left, there were a petite, blonde girl and the guy I met in the library. I narrowed my eyes a little as I realized _those_ were the twins Jasper had warned me about.

I noticed he saw me too, as he pinned his red eyes on me. _Don't challenge the twins._ Jasper had told me. I turned to look away.

A raven-haired vampire, the one sitting on the middle chair, rose."Welcome, dear friends, welcome!"He said as he approached our group."Demetri, dear, thank you. You can go now."He continued, dismissing the young man.

"Yes, Master."He bowed and retreated at the back side of the room. _Master?! _

"Isn't it great? Being together again, without fighting? I must tell you, I was so happy when Carlisle accepted my invitation! And now that the rest of his family has joined us as well, it's…Delightful."His milky-red eyes, a sick shade of pink, fell on me."I see that you have brought the latest member as well! Come forward, dear one!" Jasper's body stiffened next to me. However, even thought it sounded like an _invitation_, I knew I really had no other choice but to go.

As I made my way to the middle of the room were the man was standing, Carlisle mumbled, clearly worried; "Aro…"

"Do not fret, my friends. I assure you I have no ill intentions towards her. I merely wish to meet this young woman. Could you give me your hand dear?" I stole a look at my father. He nodded slightly. I had heard that this Aro guy had full access to your memories and thoughts by merely touching you. However, I was determined to keep some of my most private ones in secret, so I used my illusions on him. Hopefully, he didn't notice that.

He let go of my hand and looked at me, curiosity all over his face."Tell me, dear _Mae Nyx, _how long have you been a vampire?"

"Um, two years I think. And people call me just Mae."

"I see. Do you have complete control over your gift, beautiful Mae?"

I panicked. _Did he realize I was using my power?_"Yeah…"

"Impressive. Truly remarkable!"He exclaimed. I suppressed a sigh of relief.

"What is it brother? What did you see?"Another blond man asked. This one was sitting on the chair on the left side.

"This young newborn, my curious brother, possesses an exceptional gift! She can create and display illusions! My dear Carlisle, I must admit that you have added an excellent new member in your already wonderful family!"

"Thank you, Aro."He replied dryly."Mae is truly an amazing person."I could detect a small snipping of pride as he finished his sentence.

"Yes, I can see that."He said and joined the other two guys again. I took a glimpse of Alec; he was still staring. Oddly, I felt my insides burning, a feeling I had almost ignored when we 'communicated' earlier that morning."Now, let me inform you about tonight. The festivity will begin at 20:00. I have also invited our friends from the Denali, the Irish and the Egyptian coven. The festivity will begin at 21:00. You can go and rest now."He said dismissively.

Before anyone could move, tow guards entered, practically dragging a vampire from the armpits. A black cowl was hiding the head but, judging from the size of the person, I could tell it was a guy. The two men set him on his knees before the thrones and removed the cover. He looked near his mid-thirties, but the oily hair and worn out outfit aged him at least by twenty years.

Aro looked at one of the guards, who bowed lightly."Master, this man was caught feeding off a human woman in public sight. Last night, in the toilets of a restaurant in central Milan."He explained further. The raven-haired man shook his hand and the duo retreated to the back of the room.

"My dear Bernardo…I've been meaning to pay you a visit some time soon. But it appears you just couldn't wait…I'm afraid, however, that the purpose of your visit isn't as pleasant. Is this accusation true?"He asked, as a fake-saddened look crawled on his face. Bernardo, not raising his head, remained silent."I see. You know what happens to those who don't abide by the rules."The captive squirmed at the cold words.

"Alec…You know what to do."He added dryly. My eyes darted to him. Apparently he noticed as he hesitated for a split of a second.

Regaining his composure almost immediately, he jolted and stood a few feet away from Bernardo. As he spread his hands forward, a black mist emanating from them, Aro said; "Consider yourself lucky, old friend. Today, I feel merciful thanks to my reconciliation with Carlisle and his lovely family. So, Alec will deprive your senses and you shall have a painless death."

"Thank you."The vampire mumbled for the first time. Meanwhile, the mist had reached him and was slowly engulfing him inside it. The guard who had spoken to Aro grabbed the captive's neck and with an abrupt flick of his hands, he ripped his head from the rest of the body. Almost immediately, the other guard grabbed the body and dragged it outside.

It wasn't the first time I saw a vampire being killed, but for the first time it had left me numb. Glancing at Alec yet again, I tried to make my mind about him. Till that moment, he had shown me three-or two-faces; the jerk, high school-like guy, the flirt-although I wasn't 100% certain-and the indifferent person, who followed orders like a well-trained dog. He was beginning to confuse me, which made me even more upset.

"I must apologize, my dear friends, for this unfortunate…incident."Aro said."Please, do not think wrong of me; I'm merely making sure that our kind isn't exposed to humans. And such task requires punishing the violators of the rules. You can go now."

The door opened again and we headed to the reception. Before I could utter a word, Alice shouted; "Girls, bring your dresses at Mae's room! There's a lot that needs to be done for tonight!"I groaned and run to my bedroom.

A square, red, velvet jewelry box was laying on the golden sheet with a note on it.

_I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier._

_Please, wear this tonight. I'm certain you will look astonishing._

_Alec_

_What the Hell? Is this some kind of game? First he's being sarcastic with me and now he buys me jewelry? _I though furiously and refused to open the box. But curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, I was staring at the most beautiful necklace I had ever laid my eyes on. I took it in my hand, afraid that it might break if I was careless. As I was admiring it, Alice yelled; "No matter what you're doing, we're coming in!"

In vampire speed, I put the necklace back in the box and the note in my backpack."What's this?"Rosalie asked, pointing at the box.

"I-It's a necklace I inherited from my grandmother after she passed away."I lied.

"Well, can we see it?"

"You will, tonight."I promised, but I hadn't really decided. Alice opened her mouth to protest but Esme cut her with a sharp move of her hand.

"Now, who's going first?"Bella said.

"Nessie? Would you like to do the honors?"Esme asked kindly.

"Yay!"The three women laughed at the little girl's exclamation of happiness as Bella helped her get in her dress.

**Sunday, June 13, 2010, 08:10 PM**

I sat on the bedside, careful not to crumple the dress. It was time for me to go, the rest of my family were already in the main hall. In my hands, I was holding the reason of my hesitation. That little, red box. More specifically, the content of the box.

Someone knocked the door and entered. This time, I didn't even bother to hide it."Are you alright? I was worried when you didn't show up so I came here to check up on you."A baritone voice said.

"I'm fine, Jazz."Without thinking about it, I opened the box and took out the necklace."Can you help me with this?"

"Sure."He lisped."Now, let's go."He said after he was done and offered his hand. His serious expression made me feel confidence and that proved to be very helpful as we stood behind the closed doors of the hall. He nodded at the guard and the door opened with a slight creak. A fake smile appeared on my lips.

This time, there were a lot more vampires than a few hours ago, must of who were strangers to me. My eyes instinctively scanned the room for traces of my family."This way."Jasper said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Hey, look who's here!"Emmett shouted between heavy laughter."What took you so long?"He hugged me tightly before I could stop him. I was never a 'hugs & kisses' person and felt really weird in such situations.

"You know me, Emmett. I'm a perfectionist, what can I say?"

"Wanna dance?"Edward asked Bella. She seemed hesitant. She took a glimpse at her daughter, then her husband, unable to decide which one to follow.

I smiled and rubbed her arm gently."_I_ will stay with Nessie. You two have fun!"A few moments later, my parents and siblings were on the dance floor, leaving me alone with my niece. She seemed quite bored, I couldn't blame her though. I was bored out of my freaking mind myself!

After what felt like centuries, Edward return and took Nessie to dance with her."Aren't you going to dance with…_anyone_?"He asked before they left. I was certain that if I were human, my cheeks would be as red as a tomato.

"No Edward, I'm not. Now go. Nessie's growing impatient."I searched for Carlisle, I needed to tell him I wanted to go. As I was looking at the eight corner of the hall, my eyes fell on _him_. On him, the classical tuxedo he was wearing, looked worn out. Fireworks seemed to explode inside me as his red orbs bore deeply into my golden ones. I looked away in discomfort. Panic was growing as the time went by.

"Will you dance with me?"A male voice asked from behind. I turned swiftly to literally fall into Alec's arms."It looks beautiful _on_ you. The necklace. But it cannot be compared _to_ you. You would put it in shame."He commented, as he placed both his hand on my waist. Instinctively, I put mine around his neck. He smiled at my gesture.

I pinned my eyes on the ground, watching our legs move slowly, in accord with the music. Placing a hand under my chin, he lifted my head until I was looking at him. His eyes fell on my lips and stayed there."Are you okay?"I shook my head negatively."Why?"

"Does this seem normal to you? I mean, we were practically arguing this morning! Next thing I know, I find out that you are one of the most feared of our kind on the whole planet and a few minutes later, I see an expensive necklace on my bed, with the note; 'Wear it.'!"I complained.

"I apologized. In the note, I apologized."He explained dryly. I closed my eyelids, trying to cease my ever-building anger."Do you like your necklace?"

"_My_ n…"_I paused. This isn't the time to argue, Mae._"Yeah…It's very pretty. Thank you, Alec."I uttered.

"Say that again, Nyx."He pleaded, as if his life depended on it.

"Say what?"

"My name. I really like it when you say it."He admitted. I was dumbfounded. No one had ever called me with my second name. To everyone, I was either Mae or Mae Nyx, not just Nyx. Peculiarly, I quite liked it that he called me like this.

"Alec…"He leaned closer to me. Our noses touched. Our lips were burning with the desire to finally meet and then…

"Aunt Mae, what are you doing?"Nessie demanded, placing her palm on her wide-opened mouth.

"Nessie, what did I tell you? Mae-oh…Alec!"Then she realized."Oh, umm, I'm sorry, guys! I am so sorry!"She apologized and dragged Nessie with her. Meanwhile, I was freed from his lap and had no intention in going back. _This is just…it's just…Ugh! _I thought and froze in my place.

"Umm, I…I need to go…"I said and turned my back to him, but before I could even move an inch, he had grabbed me from my arm and swirled me back to him. I stopped violently, crushing on his muscular chest.

"You are not going anywhere, Nyx."He whispered in my ear seductively. As my name left his lips again, my knees went weak. _Thank God, he's holding me…_

He pulled me closer, so close that his nose touched my forehead. "Alec, I-"

"Hush, my darling…"He placed his finger on my lips to seal them. He held me like this for a long time, slowly swinging our bodies, until the song ended.

"Can I say something now?"Nessie butt in again."Aunt Mae, mum said you could take me to sleep if you want. Or I can tell Aunt Rose."

I glanced at Alec, then Nessie."Sure, honey. Let's go, shall we?"I took the chance to escape and turned to him."I won't come back…"I whispered and allowed the little kid to pull me.

**Sunday, June 13, 2010, 11:02 PM**

Finally, Nessie was asleep. It took me two hour and two fairytales to achieve it, the girl was restless. I stared at her, secretly jealous that she could sleep and forget about everything, even for just a few hours. All of the sudden, I felt like I couldn't breathe-which was stupid since vampires don't actually breathe, not in the slightest.

Figuring that the girl would be fine without me for a few minutes, I left, heading outdoors. I asked the guard to let me get out for a while but he refused, so I used my gift on him. I kinda felt bad the moment I set my foot on the first step. A large fountain was in the middle of the square in front of the castle. Apart from the humming of some birds, the place was as dead as the grave.

"I should probably ask how you got here, but I know your gift is creating illusions."A too familiar voice uttered and a dark form jumped from the third floor of the old building. The moonlight was illuminating his face, making him look like a predator, more mysterious than ever."Why don't you come back in the main hall?"Abruptly, he was next to me.

"I'm not in the mood, really. I just felt like the whole 'festivity' thing is smothering me…"I tried to explain."Never mind, I know I shouldn't go outside. I'll just go back to my room."

He didn't respond as he came closer."I will escort you, then."He stated. From the tone of his voice, I could tell that he wasn't the type of guy that would take 'no' for an answer so I let it slip. What I just didn't understand was whether he was doing it to make sure I didn't leave again or he wanted to be near me. Either way, I was surprised to find that the reason didn't really matter to me.

His hand glissaded down my neck, to stay at the base of my back. He knocked the door and the guard opened, looking at me slightly confused. The sting of guilt nettled my insides. We walked through several empty hallways, time passing excruciatingly slow. At last, we arrived at the vestibule. Taking a step when he didn't, I staved off his feathery touch and headed to my bedroom. Hand on the golden knob, I rotated it enough for the door to open remotely.

"Wait!"Alec urged, walking towards me."There is something I'd like to show you. In the library. If you are interested."It sounded a bit like a challenge.

I shrugged and followed him back into the place we had met for the first time, merely hours earlier. I had to admit that I didn't quite like the way we did but, I was the kind of person who pushed a hundred times harder than you had.

"Wait here."He instructed me, leaving me stand only a few feet away from the entrance. Within a second he was back, holding a worn out book. It was 'Light in August'."I figured you wanted to read it when you asked. Well, here."He handed it to me."It's the first edition, that's why it's somewhat…damaged."

"Thanks."I grinned and looked in his eyes. Now, he wasn't the idiot I had met in the morning, but a more mature guy. His look was warm and intense at the same time, making me feel ablaze and ticklish inside; an incredible feeling nonetheless. I tried to distract my mind from him but his fiery stare wouldn't let me.

Then his gaze moved. To my temple, my cheek, my lips, the crook of my neck and back to my lips, this time staying there. Reaching out, he caressed all the way from my fingers to my cheekbone and rubbed my bottom lip. His other hand rested on my waist. The guy before me reminded nothing of the impassive, cold Alec I had seen during Bernardo's execution.

Slowly he leaned forward. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but his face stopped inches away from my ear."Holding you just feels so right…"He murmured as his cheek connected to mine. I felt my whole being melt in his words, the air getting heavier and heavier by every second that passed.

Without removing his body, he gazed at me. He placed his hand behind my neck and delicately pulled my head closer to his, as if they weren't close enough. His lips crashed on mine and everything around us was fading. His tongue stroked them, begging for entrance. As the kiss deepen, what had started as a fondle, now was turning into a blaze, a desperate attempted to become one.

Being aware of where this was going, we unwillingly stopped and just stared at each other hungrily. My hands were tangled in his soft hair, playing with the tips. We stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, when it had been barely minutes. His temple touched mine."I suppose I should take you back to your room…"His voice diluted in the room.

I nodded, still weak from the kiss. I licked my lips, showing that I was thinking about it, and his smile widened even more. He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek tenderly. The world seemed to have become a better place now. I was finally in love and not afraid to admit it.

**Monday, June 14, 2010, 09:30 AM**

"Mae! Nessie! Get dressed and be outside the main hall by 10:00!"Rosalie shouted. I glanced at the little girl, whose sleep was apparently disturbed by her aunt's voice.

I walked towards her, climbed on the bed and poked her lightly."Nessie. Come on, sweetie, wake up."Her muffled 'mmphh' informed me that she wasn't attuned with the world."Nes. Wake up." I pulled the bed covers off her."Come on, go brush your teeth and get dressed. We'll say 'goodbye' and then be on our way back to Forks."The last phrase seemed to have an effect."And we'll go and see Jake."

Her eyes opened and, giggling, she run towards the bathroom. I changed into my cream dress and black ballet shoes and waited.

Twenty-five minutes later, the whole family was inside the main hall. We said our 'goodbyes', promised to visit again soon and left. Before I stepped out, I glanced at Alec and a little smile was sculpted on my mouth. He mouthed 'see you sooner than you think' and the door closed.

**Monday, June 14, 2010, 10:48 PM**

I signed deeply as I tossed my backpack on the leather couch. I put the clothes back in the closet and my eyes fell on the desk. A deep-blue box, with a note attached, was lighten by the hazy shine of the full moon. I took the note in my hands and my mouth cambered.

_Until we meet again…_

_Alec_

This time, I didn't hesitate to open the small box. The blue oval faceted pendant inside, was shimmering at the moonlight beautifully. I passed it around my neck and looked proudly at my reflection in the full-body mirror across the closet. _Until we meet again, then…_

**Wednesday, September 1, 2010, 07:30 AM**

Alice has been acting really weird over the past two and a half months. She 's always been like this but, since our visit to the Volturi, she's been teasing me and dropping hints all the time. Countless of times had my brothers tried to extract anything from her; all she'd say was 'when the time comes, you'll all know'. The only think we knew for sure was that she had used her gift.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you to school?"Carlisle asked for the fourth time that day.

"Yes. Taking the bus is more amusing than it sounds."Truth to be told, it wasn't, not even in the slightest. But, the fact that I was going to the last grade of high school for the third time in my life didn't mean that I wanted to be treated like most students; being brought by their parents and partners. I was actually planning to walk to school.

"Alright then."He finally gave up and opened the door.

The view before me made me freeze on my tracks. Before I could utter a word, Alice-being her usual self-butt in and hugged Alec."And now that the last member has arrived, our family is complete! Welcome home, Alec!"He peeked at me, bemused.

Carlisle, the first one to come back to his senses, welcomed the guy and grabbed his suitcase. Meanwhile, the rest of the Cullens were standing behind us, eyes widen and mouths gaped open. Jake was ready to dash on Alec.

"Now, escort Mae to school. We'll talk about this later."Alice winked at him."You are a very lucky girl, sister!"She pecked my cheek and waltzed her way to the living room.

Alec clasped my hand into his and pulled me in a heavenly embrace."Told you we'd meet again sooner than you think."He whispered.

We started walking, holding hands, talking about anything that came up. He admitted that he was taken aback by Alice's reaction but then he figured she had already predicted his arrival.

"Aren't the Volturi angry at you for leaving them?"I asked, worried that his arrival would cause problems to my family.

"No. Aro specifically told me that I was free to go in peace and my sister, although upset at first, said that as far as I was happy, she'd be okay."His words soothed me.

"But how-?"

"Marcus has the gift of identifying relationships between people. During the festivities, he told Aro that he saw a deep connection between us and advised him to let me go if I ever wished to."I smiled, thanking Marcus-or his gift anyway.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"Alec asked.

I thought about it, unsure about what to answer. Frankly, I didn't. At least until a couple of months ago, before I met him."I do now."He looked at me, puzzled."I didn't, not till I met you in the library that day. Something inside me was triggered then, but I didn't know if it was fury or something else. A few hours later, I realized that it was more than just anger, different but equally powerful."

"And your point is?"He asked, teasing me. He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear me say it.

I took a sharp 'breath'."I love you."I blurted out and immediately felt relaxed, as if a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

"I love you, too."He kissed me softly, his lips just as I remembered them. I giggled against his mouth. The rest of the way was silent.

As we reached the school, I contemplated about what I thought was 'weird' and 'wrong'. That meeting in the library, had taught me that love at first sight exists. Mentally, I checked it off my list. Eternal love is possible, provided that you already have no.1 and you and your partner can live forever. _Another one down. _I had kissed a guy after knowing him for only a few hours, which could only mean that my list had just narrowed down to one; saying 'I love you' to that person. Which I had did.

"You know what? You are the first-and hopefully the last-person that has proved me wrong! I had certain opinions on a particular subject and you managed to shake them down in just a couple of months! Normally, I should be furious at you for doing such thing!"

"But you aren't."He said, stating the obvious."And when do you think I did this thing you accuse me of doing?"

"I think it was the day we met."I said sheepishly.

"And I deserve to be punished."He winked. I laughed at his dirty comment.

"You bet you do!"I brushed my lips against his and ran the rest of the distance to the school. He didn't follow me.

A few minutes later, all students were rushing through the doors. I found the rest of my grade and joined them in the classroom. As I settled down in the second seat of the middle row and opened my bag, a note fell on the floor. I picked it up.

_The necklace looks beautiful on you. See you soon…_

_Alec_

**Hey everyone! You know how this thing goes; R&R! Just tell me if it's good or not...If you want…**

**Translation from Greek(The general meaning):**

*******"You foul, annoying, self-centered idiot!"**

"**Your words hurt me, you know."**

"**You speak Greek?"**

"**I have to keep myself preoccupied somehow, don't you think? How do you think I've managed to live through the past centuries?"**

"**By annoying others to death? Just saying…"**

**P.S.: Check my profile for some pictures.**


End file.
